


引力百分百02

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: KT,KKL,HE,OOC,ABO分手再和好梗大学物理系副教授51×音乐系副教授244





	引力百分百02

蛋糕店里的氛围总是暖暖的，横在两位副教授中间的冰山像是被暖气压着，也冒不出尖。两个人好像都想说什么，但又张不开口。

 

“客人您好——您的香醇巧克力咖啡奶油沙冰加浓缩咖啡好了————”

 

“噢噢噢……谢谢。”

 

堂本光一接过袋子，像突然意识到什么一样，猛地向后退，却一不小心撞在了身后的椅子上。椅子的后脚翘了起来，在重力作用下砸上了木质的桌子，安静的咖啡店里发出了一声巨响。

 

“不好意思，不好意思……”

 

 

看到这个人还是和以前一样，偶尔天然细胞会跑出来作祟，然后弄出一些，在他看起来很可爱的小失误，堂本刚也不知道该开心还是无奈。走过去和对方一起摆好桌椅，问了问堂本光一有没有受伤。

 

 

“那个……其实我是想说，tsuyoshi去点餐吧，不然我一直占着前台……然后没看到身后的椅子……”

 

 

堂本刚动摇了，他打死也不想再和堂本光一有交集的决心动摇了。因为他最喜欢的，就是这样的堂本光一了。

他喜欢堂本光一这样的笨拙和用心，还有他表现出来的反差。有时候他看起来无所不能，有时候又天然的让人发笑。讲课时候的他就是世界上知识最丰富的人，但生活里有时又不器用得出乎你的意料。

可从来都没变过的一点是，不论堂本光一做什么，出发点都是为了堂本刚好。虽然有时候并不合人心意，但堂本刚不但不在意，反而觉得很可爱。因为他懂，所以好坏都无须解释。

 

所以，他真的，最喜欢这样的堂本光一了。并且他才发现，到现在也是。

 

就当对方给自己台阶下了，堂本刚走上前，心烦意乱的低下头准备点餐。但是这会儿，他看着自己平日里不知看过几百遍的菜单，死活都找不到以前一直点的饮料和甜品在哪。满脑子想的都是，这个菜单上以前有这么多字吗？

 

“老师今天也和以前一样吗？还是要尝试些其他的？”

服务生是一直在店里兼职的学生，很清楚堂本刚的购买习惯，看到老师盯着菜单半天不说话，便张口询问。

 

“嗯……和以前一样吧。”

自己以前点的什么来着，堂本刚的大脑完全当机了，而且还没有机会重启和修理。他只希望堂本光一赶紧走掉，这样自己也能松口气。

 

“好的，请您稍等。”

 

点好了餐，堂本刚不敢转身看。他生怕一回头看到堂本光一还在等他，可这个结果是必然的。堂本光一从来不是那种会丢下他先走掉的人，就像当年分手也是自己提出的，对方苦苦挽留了好久。不过现在呢？他还会等自己吗？

 

两三分钟的等待过程中，堂本刚笔直的站着，像被冻住了一样。因为他的耳朵一直能够捕捉到身后，来自堂本光一的呼吸。以及淡淡的，柠檬和威士忌混合的味道，那是堂本光一的信息素。充斥在蛋糕的甜味儿里，让人觉得清爽安心。

 

 

学生拿了两个袋子递给堂本刚，笑眯眯的对他说：

“老师，这个袋子是您点的，然后这个袋子是我们的新品，店长说您来了一定要给您一份，麻烦帮我们提些意见和建议啊~”

 

“谢谢你们，我一定会好好品尝的~”

 

 

接过袋子，还是到了这一刻。堂本刚硬着头皮转过身，看到堂本光一就坐在刚才他撞到的那把椅子上，因为堂本刚的回身抬起头看他。那样的上目线，刚以前不知道看过多少次。堂本光一很喜欢从后边抱着他，下巴放在他肩膀上，然后亲亲他肩上的那颗痣，自己一转头便能对上那道惹人怜爱的目光。可唯独这次，这道视线让他如此慌张。

 

 

“koichi…要一起在校园走走吗……”

还是开口了，狠不下心冷落他。

 

“tsuyoshi……可以吗？”

堂本光一很惊喜，但又怕自己太高兴吓到了他。

 

“嗯，这会儿没事了。”

 

 

远离了蛋糕店的香甜气息，堂本光一才感受到了堂本刚散发出的，淡淡的奶香味儿。比起蛋糕店里的香甜，还是堂本刚的味道更让人觉得甜蜜和安心。

 

两人不说话的走着，堂本刚走在前边，不知道该去哪里，也不知道怎么问对方，就往自己的教师公寓走。

 

 

堂本光一多喜欢堂本刚啊，这么多年了，他也从来没有成功地放下过。他规定给自己五年去忘记，忘不了就去找他。于是五年过去了，他向领导申请去东京的总校区。又花了一年的时间去做研究，写论文，终于选定一位教授，进入了学校的研究所。

 

他跟在刚的身后，几次张口，可是想问的问题太多，不知道先说哪一个。

想问他膝盖还会经常疼吗，自己买的护膝有在坚持用吗，想问他东京的甜食是不是不好吃，不然怎么瘦了这么多，想问他发情期都是怎么度过的，抑制剂用多了对身体不好。

还想问他，刚才搂着他的人是谁，店里的男学生为什么对他笑得那么开心，他是不是……是不是甚至已经结了婚呢……

可他有什么资格问呢，就算当年有再大的误会，也是自己伤害了他。

而且今天的见面太突然了，心里想好的底稿不仅没有派上用场，自己的表现还失误百出。

 

 

不想就这么沉默到分别，堂本光一先说了话。

“tsuyoshi，去那边的长椅上坐坐吧。”

说完他指了指篮球场外的一摆靠背椅。堂本光一不知道，那几条长椅，是学校里出了名的情侣座。看到刚有些犹豫的样子，光一以为他不愿意，正要开口说算了的时候，刚一个人先走了过去。

 

 

篮球场里学生的叫喊声像背景音乐一样，让他们两人间的空气不再那么僵硬。

 

 

“学校真的是个很好的环境呢……”

堂本光一顺着气氛开口。他心里还是没想好，到底是问现在，还是问过去。干脆不想了，顺其自然发展吧。

 

“对啊，学生们都很纯净。”

天知道他和堂本光一两个人的想法有多契合。

 

“tsuyoshi……在东京还住的好吗？”

 

“时间长了，慢慢就习惯了……”

堂本刚心里一阵无奈，我执意要来东京，还不是拜你所赐。

 

 

沉默……

 

 

时隔六年，到底该说什么？

堂本刚像一团柔软的棉花，你说什么他都有回应，可就是不暴露自己的想法。堂本光一也舍不得问，生怕堂本刚会有一点点的不开心。其实在看到自己的那一刻，他就已经不开心了吧。

 

 

球场那边传来一阵叫好声，看来是投了一个好球。

 

 

顺其自然就顺其自然吧，总比什么都不做好。放下脑海里的执念，堂本光一决定换一个角度和堂本刚说话。

 

“tsuyoshi会经常来这看球吗？”

 

“…………

“不会啊，这个点我一般都有课，今天是周末，才有空出门。”

 

意外的话题让刚有些措手不及，但他并没有很在意，反倒感谢是这样的问题，才让自己能轻松的回答。

 

“不过从教师公寓能看到这里，有时候会稍微看几眼。”

见对方没有要提起敏感话题，他便忍不住好心的多回了一句。

 

“tsuyoshi也住教师公寓吗？”

听到堂本光一的“也”字的时候，堂本刚突的一愣。众所周知，教师公寓也就等于单身公寓。虽然房屋面积挺大，但还是比不上学校给已婚老师在校外安排的住房。铃木一平结婚后还向刚炫耀了好久，说自己家里超级大，可以放大水缸养鱼。

所以，他突然有种自己是不是被套路了的感觉。

难道这个人是在变相问自己的情感状况？他什么时候学会这招了？但是看到堂本光一眼神里的意外，他又放弃了这个猜测。八成是误打误撞吧，而且好像也是自己主动说起住教师公寓的。

 

“嗯，一直住着，来了东京之后。光一也分配了吗？”

 

“啊…哦，嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯，我在B座16层，今天早上才把东西全部搬过来，卫生也没打扫，也还没来得及和邻居打招呼。你知道16层住的是谁吗？”

 

 

堂本刚的大脑又险些停止工作，教师公寓B座，那不就是自己那栋吗？16层，那不就是自己那层吗？原来今天早上那么多搬家公司的人来，是在给堂本光一搬家吗？所以藤原老师调走后，他空下的房间分给了堂本光一吗？

堂本刚从心底里发出哀嚎，他在想如果时间倒流，自己没说那句“反正也见不到面”，是不是现实就不会是现在这样？

 

 

“tsuyoshi？”堂本光一见对方半天不说话，以为他是在帮自己想16层到底住的是谁，便开口宽慰，“没关系，想不起来就算了，我从兵库带了些伴手礼，晚些去拜访一下就行。”

 

“16层另一个住户是我。”

 

“哈？”

 

“我是说，”堂本刚深吸一口气，alpha的信息素飘进鼻腔，让他突然有些恍惚。

“16层的另一个住户，也就是你的邻居，是我。”

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

*引力小剧场

 

夜晚，铃木一平决定，他还是八卦一把，不然自己憋着太委屈了。

 

“小刚老师，今天那个男人是谁？”

 

“。。。。。。。”

 

“你不说我也差不多猜到了”

“你当时笑得可真难看”

“还发抖”

“他还叫你tsuyoshi”

 

“。。。。。。。”

 

❗ “别呀，咱俩关系多好啊，你跟我说说呗”

 

【消息已发出，但被对方拒收了。】

 

❗ “？？？”

❗ “小刚老师？？？”

❗ “啊啊啊啊，小刚老师我错了”

❗ “你别拉黑我啊！！！”

 

 

此时小刚老师家中：

 

“有人在给你发消息吗？”

 

“不是，骚扰短信。”

 

 

*以上

 

 

 

 

感谢看到这里里的你

ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )比心


End file.
